


Lost, blind, drunk Dorothy

by karenvde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, Wizard of Oz References, alcohol all over the place, blind, drunk, honestly someone should babysit them, how old were they in college?, i think, idk man, prank, they've had way too many drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenvde/pseuds/karenvde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy get drunk. Foggy pranks Matt, sort of. Loads of beer and laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, blind, drunk Dorothy

It was one of the first days of college. The first week had just finished and it was basically just all introductions to subjects and all that. Matt liked his roommate, Foggy, and they shared most of their classes. He has a comfortable feeling around him and he knows Foggy carries his foot in his mouth at all times, which has made Matt laugh more than he thought he was able too. To anyone else it would be insulting and when it happens in public, people expect Matt to fall silent and for Foggy to apologize, but he laughs and Foggy doesn’t apologize. 

 

As soon as they’ve finished their dinner, Foggy suggests they go get some booze and go for a walk with said booze. A booze-date, as Foggy likes to call it. Walking around with booze under the stars, giving the booze compliments, eating (drinking) the booze out, that sort of thing. Foggy even kisses the bottles. Matt made it a thing to not kiss on first dates. 

 

Matt agreed, thinking nothing bad would happen if he’d loosen up a little and have a drink. Or two. Not more than that, of course. 

 

* * *

 

 

They got the booze from an older student on campus, who they paid the double price because they really needed booze and they would do anything to get it. 

 

Foggy opens two bottles, one for Matt, one for himself. They start drinking innocently, small sips at a time. At least, that’s what Matt does. Foggy doesn’t think he needs to start as careful and drinks until the beer is a little under the neck of the bottle and then looks at it and continues with 3 more small sips. 

 

“You drink like a sissy,” Foggy jokes. 

 

“Bet I was younger than you were when I had my first drink. Also, you drink like a professional but I bet you don’t handle it like one.” Matt shoots back, wearing a proud smile on his face. 

 

“How old were you?!” 

 

“I was nine years old, it was my dad’s scotch. He gave it to me.” 

 

“Oh, no! You win that one! I was eleven. But, I can tell you, I am the alcohol-master. I am a trained, controlled alcoholic. You will probably be worse off than me.” 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Matt said, considering the challenge.

 

“No, you won’t.” Foggy jokes and Matt breaks out laughing hysterically.

 

* * *

 

 

After one and a half hour of sitting in their room, Foggy proposes a walk around on campus. Matt can’t resist the opportunity of witnessing Foggy stumbling around, probably being more clumsy than Matt, a blind and drunk man. 

 

As soon as they leave the dorm, Matt kind of regrets it but not really. He likes the cool air but he now realizes, with everything so  _ open _ that he is more drunk than he thought he was. He holds on to Foggy, stabilizing both of them as they walk around aimlessly. They never stop drinking during their wandering and they both know they should have stopped two bottles ago, but it just feels too good right now. 

 

Everything is muffled. It feels like breathing through a blanket, walking around with earplugs and a stuffed nose. He doesn’t mind the lack of input but does mind what it does to his radar sense. He clings to Foggy like a sloth, hanging on where he gets the chance without making it weird. 

 

Foggy is a terrible drunk. He can have a lot before throwing up but that doesn’t mean his body handles the alcohol well. He stumbles, trips, almost fall and hangs on to Matt as much as Matt hangs on to Foggy. They stumble and trip together, nearly falling off the stairs. Matt has officially given up on forming a picture of his surroundings. He’ll be actual blind tonight. 

 

Foggy notices how out of it Matt is and wages his morals against his humor. He then decides to have a little fun. 

 

Matt and Foggy have been walking around for almost two hours when Foggy admits it. 

 

“Dude, I think we’re lost or sumthin’,” Foggy says while giggling.

 

“Whatya mean? We’re not on campus anymore?” 

 

That’s when Foggy loses it. “MATT YOU SOUND LIKE DOROTHY” 

 

“‘M not a girl, Foggy,” Matt sounded annoyed and focussed, at Foggy’s surprise.

 

“No man, you sound like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz,” despite his surprise, Foggy is very much unable to stop hysterically laughing. At this point, Matt is pouting and feeling super lost. His senses aren’t opening up as he thought they would, probably because he can’t focus with all the booze in his system. He still has to giggle at the sounds Foggy is making, laughing at Matt and almost crying on the floor because it is apparently  _ that _ funny to Foggy.

 

Matt falls with laughter as well and gasps awake by the realization that he is now alone, somewhere, without Foggy. He stumbles to his feet, having lost his cane somewhere. Will have to remind himself to ask Foggy to go with him to buy a new one tomorrow. But now, he’s lost. 

 

He breathes fast, not yet panicking, knowing that he would get back to the dorm one way or the other. It still was surreal how lost he was. He was still not focussing and he really hated the world right now. He took a few steps and stumbled off  a couple of steps. This led to the opposite reaction of what he was expecting himself to have. He started stumbling, rolling, laughing at the thought of Foggy leaving him behind. His friend returned to his side quickly as he noticed that he had actually fallen off the stairs. 

 

“Matt! Are you okay?!” Why did Foggy sound so panicked? Why was he so scared?! 

 

“Yeah, yeah ‘m good Foggy. Oh my God, you left me alone, Foggy!” 

 

“Yeah man! It was a prank! I didn’t know you were gonna fall down the stairs,” He was lifting his friend up, struggling to not fall over as well. 

 

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, listen, okay, Foggy, I’m so, so, so…” Matt waited, leaving Foggy very curious to know what he was about to say. 

 

“...... blind” is what he settled for. 

 

“YEAH,” Foggy blurted out, “I realized that once you plummeted to your death!” 

 

“FOGGY I’M OKAY,” Matt was still laughing. They made their way back to the dorms, Foggy leading the way around the campus. Matt smelled the coffee place on the wrong side of the campus and knew they were taking a detour but he was too blind, too drunk, too much enjoying the moment to say anything about it. 

 

When they got back, Foggy discarded Matt onto his own bed and Matt pulled him with him. As they were laying there, finally quiet, at peace, Matt talked. 

 

“I can’t believe you left me alone, all lost, while drunk and let’s not forget; blind,” 

 

“Yeah, well, I thought it would be funny.” 

 

The next morning, they regretted everything but that moment. They laughed through their hangovers and Matt basically bribed a teacher into getting him a new cane. 


End file.
